1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking devices, and particularly to a locking device for an electronic enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
An enclosure of an electronic device such as a computer housing or a monitor, includes a base and a cover covering the base. Electronic elements such as a main board can be assembled to the base and then the cover is applied to seal the enclosure, protecting the electronic elements.
Conventionally, a number of screws are applied to lock the cover to the base. However, such methods need additional tools such as screwdrivers to be used during the assembly, which is time consuming and troublesome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.